Hot Springs
by LFuCkToY
Summary: My first fic be kind! Kagome loves inuyasha and decides to tell him! gets a bit steamy! reviews PWEASE!


FINALY!! I have figured out how to put my stories on!! well done me!

Disclamer:I dont own inuyasha!! But one day i will!! MWA HA HA HA!! I shall buy out every anime and they shall be mine and i shall be the supreme ruler of anime!!

ignore my rambling.

NOW ON TO THE STORY!!

_Hot Spring_

**Hot Spring**

Kagome leant against the tree, reminiscing about how they met. InuYasha was rude, loud, coarse and angry. But she still loved him with all her heart. But he didn't love her.

After all the time they had spent together, everything they had shared, he was still as crude as the day they met. The day she released the spelled arrow that pinned him to the tree where she now stood.

Kagome sighed and then spoke to the empty clearing.

"I love him. I love InuYasha."

"He loves you too." Shippo whispered, crawling onto her shoulder. "If you told him I know he'll admit it."

"What if he doesn't?" Kagome whimpered.

"Then you will know the truth," Shippo said, "and you will be able to move on."

Kagome sighed again took Shippo off her shoulder and started walking toward the hot spring where she knew InuYasha would be.

* * *

InuYasha was submerged in water up to his chin, his thoughts always straying to Kagome, no matter how many times he ripped his mind from her it always returned.

It was starting to drive him mad.

He caught her scent on the wind and came to a snap decision. Carefully climbing out of the spring, he left his clothes on the ground and hid behind a tree, waiting for her.

She came into sight and walked to the edge of the spring.

"InuYasha!" she called out

_She's looking for me! _InuYasha thought and then mentally kicked himself when he remembered his clothes. Of course she could see them.

He quietly crept out and snuck up behind her, just as he reached her she turned around.

In one fluid movement he grabbed Kagome and kissed her. His hands moving to take off her shirt.

Kagome's shocked mind finally registered what he was doing. Even thought it was what she wanted she couldn't help but fight.

InuYasha felt her struggle so he pushed her hard, straight into the spring.

Gasping for air and soaked to the bone Kagome tried to get up but InuYasha caught her again and pulled her closer to him.

Face to face again Kagome started to notice how hot she was getting. She could feel InuYasha's obvious excitement pressed against her leg.

InuYasha's hand snaked down her back and under her skirt, Kagome gasped when he touched her sensitive spot and he took full opportunity by crushing his mouth to hers. Massaging the inside of her mouth with his tongue InuYasha yanked off her skirt and trailed his hand over her perfect butt. Using his claws he easily cut off her underwear. Hearing her moan he inserted one of his fingers into her and she arched her back, breaking the kiss to cry out in ecstasy.

He shoved her up against the rock and took off the rest of her clothing, taking one of her nipples in his mouth he sucked and caressed it with his tongue. She pressed herself against him desperately. InuYasha hesitated, he wanted to be her first, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Please" she whispered, "Do it. Make me complete."

He slowly pushed himself into her, pausing when she hissed in pain. Kagome nodded so he withdrew slightly and pushed back in. slowly he go a rhythm going and pushed harder and faster, matching her moans with his own.

"More…" she panted huskily "Inu…Yasha!"

Hearing his name said with such lust he sped up, slamming into her again and again. He felt her tighten and with a final thrust the both came together.

Panting hard they fell into the water and tried to get their breath back.

Smiling shyly, Kagome started to wash his back, making him sigh in bliss.

"I love you, InuYasha." Kagome whispered softly.

Holding her close he said the words she so desperately wanted to hear.

"I love you too, Kagome."

END

SOOOO!! wat do u think?? i know its a hassle but REVIEW DAMNIT!


End file.
